Vina Morales
Vina Morales (born Sharon Garcia Magdayao on October 17, 1975 in Bogo City, Cebu,Philippines) is a Filipino singer, actress and model.In 2016-present,Morales is set to be one of the main-hosts of Eat-Bulaga!.and Wowowin.news anchor,radio-commentator,podcaster,audio blogger and voice-over artist who last worked for TV5 and Shop Japan Philippines.She was the head of News5-Everywhere,the-online-news-video-audio-portal of TV5,news-anchored Aksyon-Sa-Umaga,Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali.Aksyon-Primetime,Aksyon-Tonite, Aksyon-JournalisMO.In-2012-present,Ariel Rivera,Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Pops Fernandez,Vina Morales,is-set to be one of the main-hosts of Its-Showtime. Biography At age nine, Morales started singing with the choir of Saint Vincent Ferrer Parish Church in Bogo. Father Fritz T. Malinao, a priest and a songwriter in his church community, discovered Morales' talent and asked her to sing one of his compositions as an entry in the Cebu Pop Music Festival. The song, "Paglaum", which means "hope" in the Cebuano language, won the Grand Prize and earned the Best Interpreter Award for young talents in the Philippines.Representatives from Viva Films saw her performance and offered her a singing and acting contract. She and her family moved to Manila where she auditioned for a film career in the Philippine film industry. She changed her birth name from Sharon Garcia Magdayao to Vina Morales.Morales' first film debut was Nakagapos na Puso where she co-starred with Sharon Cuneta. In her late teen years, Morales appeared in Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum and Anghel Na Walang Langit. She also appeared in The Sarah Balabagan Story.Morales recorded albums and performed in live concerts in the Philippines, including 2004's Mamahalin Ka Niya. She co-wrote the lyrics of a song titled Paano Kaya Magtatagpo?, along with Filipino model, actor and musician, Piolo Pascual. The music was composed by Arnel de Pano. Later, Morales and Pascual recorded the song as a duet. Other songs on the album include Yakapin Mo Ako, Pangako and Saan Darating ang Umaga. In 2003, she held a multi-city United States tour titled Vina Revealed and Vina's Hot.Morales performed the song Yakapin Mo Ako while portraying singer Joey Albert on the biographical TV series Maalaala Mo Kaya.In 2002, she co-hosted a series of Philippine shows with Martin Nievera in the United States and Canada.She was the first Filipino to sing at the New York International Music Festival held at the Palms Hotel in Las Vegas in 2003. In 2006, she also did a tour in the United States.In 2007, she starred in ABS-CBN's Maria Flordeluna, where she played Elvira. She also represented the Philippines at the 2007 Ikon Asean singing contest and won the competition.In 2010, she was cast in Agua Bendita, an ABS-CBN soap opera starring Andi Eigenmann.In 2011, Morales played her very first antagonist role as Cecilia "Cecile" Altamira in Nasaan Ka Elisa?, a remake of the 2009 Chilean telenovela of the same title that was later remade in the United States in 2010.In 2013, she returned to television with the afternoon series May Isang Pangarap, and later became a part of the primetime series Maria Mercedes, a remake of the 1992 Mexican telenovela of the same name that starred Thalía.In 2014, she marked her movie comeback with Robin Padilla in the 2014 MMFF film Bonifacio: Ang Unang Pangulo.In 2015, she starred in the afternoon drama series Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita that originally was set to replace Faith in the first quarter of the year when the show was originally going to be a late night program.She has a sister named Shaina Magdayao.who is also an actress and model. She has a daughter Ceana TV-Shows Two-Months-later-the network executives called for him to come back; they told him that he would anchor a 30-minutes newscast,in-the-early-late-night-timeslot-together with Carlo Marasigan,Vina Morales,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Joe Marasigan,saying to make the news-delivery fast,aside being delayed.The radio-style newscast,entitled Saksi-Liga-Ng-Katotohanan premiered on February,6,1995-present. She-anchor-the-morning-edition.Aksyon-Sa-Umaga.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.This was his first time as a newscaster for News5. She-anchor-the-noontime-edition.alongside.Raffy Tulfo.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Joe Marasigan.This was his first time as a newscaster for News5. She-anchors the-weekend-edition.Aksyon-Weekend.Vina Morales.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Pops Fernandez.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.This was his first time as a newscaster for News5. She-anchors the-weekend-edition.Aksyon-Primetime.Vina Morales.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Luchi Cruz-Valdez.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.This was his first time as a newscaster for News5. She-anchor-the-evening-edition-of Aksyon-Tonite.Carlo Marasigan.Ed Lingao.Joe Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.This was his first time as a newscaster for News5. She-anchor-the-evennig-edition-of Aksyon-JournalisMO.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Vina Morales.This was his first time as a newscaster for News5. In-1995-present,Morales joined the cast of another television program,ASAP together with her-former-girlfriend Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Ariel Rivera,Vina Morales,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Joe Marasigan,Vice Ganda,Vhong Navarro,Anne Curtis,Jasmine Curtis,Billy Crawford,Karylle Padilla,Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla,Amy Perez-Castillo in-2012-present,Moralers joined the cast of another television program,Its-Showtime together with her-former girlfriend Martin Nievera, Ariel Rivera,Gary Valenciano,Joey Marquez,Carlo Marasigan,Kuh Ledesma,Lani Misalucha,Pops Fernandez,Vina Morales,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Joe Marasigan,Vice Ganda,Vhong Navarro,Anne Curtis,Billy Crawford,Karylle Padilla,Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla,Amy Perez-Castillo, Biography born in 2009. She was previously in a relationship with Cedric Lee Discography * Vina * Forbidden * Easy To Love # I Need Your Love # Tell Me You Love Me # Coz I'll Say Yes # Why You # Kung Sakali Man # So Easy to Love You # Wag Na Wag # Here There and Everywhere # Gusto Kita # Kung Ako'y Iibig Pa # No Limits # Let's Dance # Wala Na Ba Ang Dati # Someone's Always Sayin' Good-bye # Muli # Magkayakap Na Puso # Four Seasons # Sana'y Sabihin Mo # Wish You Love # Bumalik Ka Na # I'll Always Love You Movies Kapuso-Variety-Shows Kapamillya-Variety-Shows Showtime-Holy-Week-Specials Eat-Bulaga!-Lenten-Special